Holy Terror
by Crazy-Abby-NCIS
Summary: Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha grew up together. What happens when love is in the air? Caos. Sess/Kag. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue: Monster

**_My back has been hurting me like crazy for the past few days, so I can't concentrate much, but I wanted to post this story. It's a _Sess/Kag _fanfic, so there will be no Inu/Kag. I will try to post everyday, but if not then asap. As you might know, I had a poll up to see what y'all would choose for the title of this story. 50% said "Holy Terror", so here it is. I hope you like it. Before I make the disclaimer, some people have a few words to say to you._**

**_Kagome: Hey, this story is about how Sesshy-sama and I met. Back then, he couldn't stand the sight of me. Come to think of it, Inuyasha couldn't either. lol._**

**_Inuyasha: Your damn right I couldn't. You were a monster!_**

**_Kagome: Oh, really? _**_*__Sudden chill, whole room shudders.* **SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT.**_

**_Sesshomaru: _**_*looking on bemused* **Glad I'm not him. While they're distracted, here is the disclaimer: K.x.S does not own Inuyasha.**_

**_K.x.S: Why thank you, Sesshomaru. Now, on with the story. _**_*Takes bow*_

* * *

Prologue: The Monster

"Daddy?" asked a five year old Kagome. "When are all of the pretty people getting here?" Today was her birthday, so she was technically five already. She ran to her dad, and was picked up. "Is your boss gonna come? Are his sons coming? Is mommy coming downe? Does she feel aweright? Is mommy's tummy gonna get bigger tonight?"

Kairo Higurashi laughed at all the questions being thrown at him. "One at a time. The guests will arrive soon. Yes, Mr. Taisho is coming along with his sons. I hope your mom feels up to coming down. She was feeling alright earlier. And no, her tummy won't get bigger tonight. That won't happen for another month or two." He laughed again, and put her down when the doorbell rang. "Daddy has to welcome the guests, princess." he said, then he walked to the door and opened it to find a tall white-haired man and two white-haired boys. "Mr. Taisho, welcome. Sesshomaru; Inuyasha, please come in." He looked past the three to a tall woman with long white hair. "Mrs. Izayoi, my don't you look lovely?" He bowed to her, laughing when she giggled. He turned to his daughter. "Please come greet our guests, Kagome." When she skipped over to him, he said, "Kagome, this is my boss, Mr. Taisho; his wife, Izayoi; his eldest son, Sesshomaru; and his youngest son, Inuyasha. Inuyasha is about your age, and Sesshomaru a year older."

Kagome dipped into a small curtsey, shyly smiling. She hid behind her dad as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome's mom, Aisu, walked down the stairs to greet their guests. All four Taishos sniffed the air as she came into the room. Aisu saw Izayoi step forward, and she met her halfway across the floor. "Izayoi! How are you?"

"I'm fine. The question is: How are you?" Izayoi asked with a pointed look at Aisu's flat stomach.

"How did you... nevermind." Aisu said, sighing. "Come on, let's get out of the way so more guests can arrive."

"How far along are you?" Izayoi asked.

"Three months. The morning sickness was terrible. I'm glad that with Kagome it was bearable."

-xxx-

A few hours later, Kagome's mom and dad and the rest of the guests watched as Kagome chased Sesshomaru and Inuyasha around the whole house. Kagome landed a blow on Inuyasha's shoulder and tackled Sesshomaru, sitting on his stomach as she hit him on the chest. The boys had taken two of Kagome's dolls and tied them together and hung them from the ceiling fan. Everyone laughed as the birthday girl kept on hitting Sesshomaru and yelling that the boys had better go get her dolls down from the ceiling.

Kairo looked at his boss with a look that said 'your sons did it now'. Then he said, "Mr. Taisho,"

"Please, how many times do I have to say that when we are out of the office, you can call me Toga." said Toga.

"Ok. Toga, it seems your sons have gone and hung Kagome's dolls from the ceiling fan." Kairo laughed.

Toga nodded. "So it would seem. Boys, go get her dolls down this instant."

Sesshomaru looked up at his dad. "I would if the monster would get off me."

"Monster?" shrieked Kagome, hurting the ears of everyone in attendence.

"Yes, monster." said Sesshomaru, rubbing his ears. He pushed her off and ran up the stairs to get the two dolls down. When he came back, he found his dad glaring at him and little Kagome crying. He gulped, "Um, Kagome, don't cry. Please don't cry. Oh come on!" He leaned forward to comfort her, and she punched him in the stomach. "Monster." he gasped as he fell to his side. Everyone laughed as Kagome's eyes brightened.

* * *

_**K.x.S: Thank you for reading. I hope you review.**_

**_Kagome: I forgot that you called me that too, Sesshy._**

**_Sesshomaru: Oh crap..._**

**_Inuyasha: Feh._**

**_Sota: Hey, when do I come in?_**

**_Kagome: Next chapter, little brother. The next chapter is "Kiss Me Like You Mean It". See you soon._**

**_K.x.S: I decided to try to post two chapters today instead of just the first one. And I thought about adding a few songs to this story. Well, ttyl._**

**_All: BYE!_**


	2. Kiss Me Like You Mean It

_**Well, I was going to put this up yesterday, but it was after midnight and dad said to go to bed since I have to babysit today at 8am. It took me two hours (from 8pm to 10pm) to write the prologue. Ugh! Anyway, I like how my story turned out so far.**_

**_Inuyasha: Yea... you would. It's pathetic. I mean, why would I want to touch a _**_girl's **dolls?**_

**_Sesshomaru: You used to play with her dolls._**

_*Kagome busts out laughing at the memory.*_

_**Inuyasha: I only did it because she dared me to. And you played with them too.**_

**_K.x.S: lol. Inuyasha, you're mean..._**

**_Kagome: K.x.S does not own Inuyasha. She also doesn't own the song "While we're young and beautiful". Carrie Underwood does I think._**

* * *

While We're Young and Beautiful

While we're young and beautiful,  
Kiss me like you mean it,  
Treat me like I'm special,  
Cover me with sweetness,  
Cause a time will come,  
When we're not so young, and beautiful,  
While we're young and beautiful,  
Living free and easy,  
Here without a worry,  
Dancing in our bare feet,  
Cause when the summer's done,  
We might not be so young, and beautiful.

_[CHORUS:]_  
It's a crazy ride,  
And baby, you and I,  
Are keeping our sweet love alive,  
Tonight, while we're young and beautiful.

While we're young and beautiful,  
We'll party down on Main street,  
Wearing next to nothing,  
Feeling every heart beat,  
Having fun, while we're still young and beautiful.

_[CHORUS:]_  
It's a crazy ride,  
And baby, you and I,  
Are keeping our sweet love alive,  
Tonight, while we're young and beautiful.

Beautiful,  
Beautiful,  
Young and beautiful,  
Beautiful,  
Beautiful,  
Young and beautiful.

_[CHORUS:]_  
It's a crazy ride,  
And baby, you and I,  
Are keeping our sweet love alive,  
Tonight, while we're young and beautiful.  
Oh, so beautiful.

While we're young and beautiful,  
Cover me with sweetness,  
While we're young and beautiful,  
Kiss me like you mean it,  
Like you mean it,  
Like you mean it,  
Like you mean it,  
Like you do,  
Oh, yeah,  
Oh so beautiful.

By: Carrie Underwood

* * *

Chapter 1: Kiss Me Like You Mean It

* * *

Kagome reached over to shut the alarm off. She groaned. Getting up, she made the bed and grabbed clothes from her closet. Heading for the bathroom, she started the shower, stripped, and got in. After she shampood and conditioned her hair, she washed her body with some Sensual Amber body wash, and then stepped out to dry off. Once dry, she pulled on a white bra and white silk panties. Then she slid into black cargo pants and pulled a white spagetti strap tank top. She ran back to her room to run the brush through her hair and put it into a high ponytail. Her phone went off and Kagome reached for it. It was her boyfriend of two years, Sesshomaru, and she read what he wrote.

**Inuyasha woke up late, and we will meet you at the school's parking lot.**

**Ok. drive safely. LY! **Kagome sent her reply and put on socks and shoes.

**Ok. you too. LY! **Sesshomaru smirked when he sent that text. Then he went to take a shower and change.

Aisu and Sota were in the dining room, eating breakfast when Kagome came downstairs. "Hey, mom; Sota. Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning, dear." Said Aisu. She got up to fix a bowl of cereal for her daughter.

"Goodmorning, sis." Sota replied, quietly. He was still half asleep. The soon-to-be twelve year old was tall for his age, almost as tall as Kagome (and she was 5'7"). "Happy birthday!" He yelled, giving Kagome a huge hug.

"Ah, thanks, Sota." Kagome rubbed her right ear. Wow, her little brother really had a voice when he fully woke up.

Aisu walked into the room with Kagome's cereal, laughing because she had heard her son all the way in the kitchen. "Happy Birthday, Kagome." she said, kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"Thanks, mom." Kagome ate her bowl of cereal. Then she washed her bowl and spoon. Grabbing her backpack and saying goodbye to her mom and brother, she ran to her car and drove to school. When she got there, she saw her boyfriend and his brother driving into the parkinglot.

"Hey, Kagome." Sesshomaru raised his hand in a wave when he saw her. She walked over as he got out of his car, and he hugged and kissed her. "Happy Birthday, love."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, monster." Inuyasha smirked. Then he yelped when Kagome and Sesshomaru hit him.

"Thanks, guys. You know, for a boy, you sure take forever getting ready, Inuyasha. I even had time to slowly eat cereal. And I still got here before you." Kagome laughed.

In English, they had a new student. Her name was Sango. Kagome immediately made friends with her. They talked throughout the class time, because it was a free period, and when the bell rang, they went to History together. "So, Sango. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. My birthday was in July." Sango replied. "How old are you?"

Kagome laughed. "Today is my birthday. I'm seventeen too. That's so cool." Both girls giggled. They looked up at the door as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked in. Kagome waved at them and they waved back.

"Who are they?" asked Sango. She watched as the two walked over.

"The older one is Sesshomaru. He has the blue/purple crescent moon on his forehead and the two majenta stripes on each cheek. The younger one is Inuyasha. He has dog ears. They are half-brothers, and they don't always get along." Kagome laughed.

Sango's left eyebrow lifted. "It seems as if you really know them."

"Well, I do." Kagome nodded. "We were raised together. Sesshomaru's my boyfriend. We've been dating for two years."

Sango was surprised. "Wow. Does Inuyasha have a girlfriend?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'll tell you later." Then she looked up as the boys got to the back of the room where they were. "Hey boys."

"Hey, love." Sesshomaru leaned down to lay a kiss on Kagome's lips. "Mmm. I've missed you." He pulled away then.

Kagome smiled, "I've missed you too. I can't believe we only have this class together this semester."

"I know," he said.

"Now," Kagome said, smiling. "Kiss me like you mean it." She crooked her finger at him.

He complied.

* * *

K.x.S: Thanks for reading this chapter.

Kagome: See you!

Inuyasha: Hey! I didn't even say much this chapter!

K.x.S: Sorry, Inu. Maybe sometime soon.

Sesshomaru: Don't be such a baby, Inuyasha.

K.x.S: Well, while I'm quieting this before it gets worse, please tell me what you think and whoever has the best answer will get to be Inuyasha's gf. lol. Please R & R!


	3. Party

_**Wow, two chapters and people really love it! I'm really surprised. Thanks everyone! Well, I'm really posting two chapters today (This is the second one). Remember, the best review gets to be in the story! Lol. Don't fight now. lol.**_

**_Inuyasha: Shut up, wench. Let's get to the story._**

**_Kagome: Inuyasha..._**

**_Inuyasha: Oh crap._**

**_Kagome: SIT! _**_* the whole room shakes at she continues her rampage. Inuyasha digs in own grave with his face.*_

_**Sesshomaru: Silly pup. K.x.S does not own Inuyasha, nor does she own "I'm Here For The Party". Gretchen Wilson does.**_

* * *

**"Here For The Party"**

Well I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted drinking son of a gun  
I wear My jeans a little tight  
Just to watch the little boys come undone  
Im here for the beer and the ball busting band  
Gonna get a little crazy just because I can

_[Chorus]_

You know im here for the party  
And i aint leavin til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know im here, im here for the party

I may not be a ten but the boys say i clean up good  
And if i gave em half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would  
Ive been waiting all week just to have a good time  
So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines

_[Repeat chorus]_

Dont want no purple hooter shooter just some jack on the rocks  
Dont mind me if i start that trashy talk

_[Repeat chorus twice]_

* * *

Chapter 2: Party

* * *

After school, Kagome and Sango met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the local club "Mi Deigo" (my italian). Kagome was wearing a red halter top belly shirt and tight black leather pants with red high heels. Sango was wearing the same type of outfit, but silver and gold instead of red. The guys were wearing tight t-shirts and baggy cargo pants. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru while Sango and Inuyasha say hello. Then Kagome grabbed Sango and said, "Come on, Sango. Let's show these boys how we dance." They got to the dance floor, and started dancing sexily while watching the Taisho brothers.

Sesshomaru watched as his girlfriend rolled her hips and shook her butt at him. He could feel his pants tighten a bit, and growled at her for making him uncomfortable. He could tell she heard him, because she giggled a little. His eyes were locked on hers, and he walked to her. Before he got to her, a wolf demon grabbed her hips and started to dance with her.

Kagome whirled around and slapped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

The wolf demon smiled, showing one fang, and said, "I'm dancing with my woman."

"I'm not your woman!" Kagome yelled.

A female wolf demon walked up to them. "Koga! Don't go up to strange women and say they are your woman. I'm your woman, or did you forget that?" Ayame glared at Koga, then stepped back when a white-haired Inuyoukai grabbed Koga.

"Leave my woman alone." Sesshomaru growled. His eyes slowly turned red, and Koga's eyes widened. Sesshomaru's growl got louder, and then he felt arms around his waist. He turned his head, and saw Kagome holding onto him. He let Koga go, and turned around in Kagome's arms to wrap his arms around her. His eyes were back to normal now.

Kagome sighed. Then they jumped slightly when they heard Sango yell Hentai! Then Kagome and Sesshomaru looked and saw Sango standing above a monk with a red handprint on his cheek. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and they went to see if Sango needed them. "Need any help, Sango?"

"No, I think I've got it." Sango glared at Miroku.

Well, let's get Inuyasha and go to my house for a Kereoke Party." Kagome placed her arm around Sango's shoulders.

"Ok."

.xxx.

Kagome stood on the small "stage" (it was really the table), and sang "Redneck Woman":

Well I ain't never  
Been the barbie doll type  
No I can't swig that sweet champagne  
I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk  
Or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynard, Kid and Strait  
Some people look down on me  
But I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip

Cause I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Victoria's Secret  
Well their stuff's real nice  
Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal*Mart shelf half price  
And still look sexy  
Just as sexy  
As those models on TV  
No I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
You might think I'm trashy  
A little too hard core  
But get in my neck of the woods  
I'm just the girl next door

Hey I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

I Said Hell Yeah

By: Gretchen Wilson

Then Sango jumped up to sing "Homewrecker" also by Gretchen Wilson:

Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hairdo  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah you know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet  
You drive the men folk crazy, but any girl can see  
You're just a

CHORUS:  
Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker

I'm sure you waited for a long, long time  
To find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you decide  
You can take it somewhere else  
Or we can take it outside, you little

Homewrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker

Now honey, I'm a Christian, but if you keep it up  
I'm-a gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt  
Is that clear enough, yeah, you little

Homewrecker  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker

Yeah you're just a homewrecker  
A homewrecker  
By: Gretchen Wilson

When everyone was done singing their favorite songs, they all went up to Kagome's room to sleep (it was about 10:30pm on thursday night). Kagome and Sango slept in Kagome's bed and the guys slept on the floor. Sometime during the night, Kagome's hand fell off of the bed and Sesshomaru's hand went up to grab hers.


	4. Flying

Ok, this is going to be a super short chapter. Sorry, but I'm tired and not feeling too well. Here goes...

* * *

Chapter 3: Flying

Kagome sighed as she turned the corner of the house, going to the backyard. She saw Inuyasha lunging at Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru throwing Inuyasha back. She tried not to laugh, and noticed Sango walking over. She motioned Sango to stop, and then walked over to her. "They're fighting again. Inuyasha can't get it through his head that he's no match for Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled.

Sango nodded, and smiled as well. "Yeah. He doesn't learn."

They watched as Sesshomaru got fed up with Inuyasha's childish ways and threw him far away from him. The girls and Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha flew into the air. Kagome laughed and said, "Hey, look. Inu's trying to fly without wings!" Sango and Sesshomaru just laughed.

* * *

Ok. Again, I'm sorry it's short, but well, things happen. Please read and review. If no one else write a great review, then I'll just use the one that is already there. Ok, have fun, y'all.

K.x.S


	5. Lessons Learned

**Yesterday, the internet was down for a while so I couldn't write much. I'll try to make this a little longer than usual to make up for it. I have to crochet while I write, so it will take a lot longer to write today... Hehe.**

**Inuyasha: Your crochet is horrible. It's all uneven.**

**K.x.S: Meanie! :'(**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! Be nice to her. She is trying her best. Her scarf is very pretty.**

**K.x.S: Well, he is right: It is uneven. But, It's nice. Mostly white, with multi-colored stripes.**

**Sesshomaru: I'm sure It's fine. K.x.S does not and can not own Inuyasha, but she does own this fanfic.**

**K.x.S: Why, thank you, Sesshomaru!** _*nearly faints* _**Well, thanks to ChibiLoveSama and Shadow Kitsune67 for your wonderful reviews. Those were the best, so I'm going to mix your names together to get Inuyasha's new girlfriend! Yay! Also, thanks to my other reviewers: LycanStorm, S3rrenity4193, and kashiangel07. Your reviews helped alot. I love all of my reviewers and readers for their help and support.**

* * *

"Lessons Learned"

There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some better endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo.  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
When life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should have taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.

And all the things that break you,  
Are the things that make you strong!  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone.  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all  
Lessons learned.

And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
From everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
From every change, life has thrown me.  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.  
Lessons learned.  
By: Carrie Underwood

* * *

Chapter 4: Lessons Learned

* * *

Sango caught up to Kagome after school Monday. "Kagome, Please tell me about Inuyasha's girlfriend." She was gasping for breath after her run.

Kagome stood there for a moment. Then she sighed, and said, "Her name was Kikyo. She was lovely. She and Inuyasha had been dating for two years when Sesshomaru asked me out. Anyway, we got to be good friends. It helped that we looked a lot alike. We were on our way to the mall with dad driving, and her in the backseat beside me, when a drunk driver hit the driver's side of the car. She had been looking at me, and dad was looking at the road ahead, so neither of them knew we were hit. They died on impact. I hadn't even seen the truck." Kagome paused, catching her breath, and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "At the funeral, Inuyasha wouldn't talk at all. I found him on the back porch of her house, crying his eyes out and holding a picture of her. I wrapped my arms around him and he cried even harder into my chest."

Sango held Kagome as she listened to the story. The pain that Inuyasha went through, it broke her heart. If she ever lost Miroku, even though she just met him that past weekend, she'd never love again. "H, how did Inuyasha get over his loss? Or did he?" Sango asked, rubbing her friend's back.

"I don't think he ever got over it." Kagome said, sitting up.

"You don't think who got over what?" Inuyasha stood over the two girls. "Were you crying? Sesshomaru's going to kill me."

Kagome laughed. "I was just remembering." Her face grew serious. "I told Sango about Kikyo."

"What? You had no right!" Inuyasha yelled, getting attention from most of the students that were still at school.

"Shut up, Inu. I have every right. She was my friend, you know. And she died in front of me, so I felt I should inform Sango since she asked."

Sesshomaru sat in his car, honking the horn. When the group got in, he kissed Kagome and grabbed her hair, holding her in place. He moaned when her tongue entered his mouth.

"Get a room." Inuyasha said, sitting back in the backseat.

.xxx.

Chibi Shadow walked down the street. She had long honey-blond hair, which fell down her back in shoft waves to her butt. Her soft blue eyes were taking everything in around her. Looking at the cars passing her, she saw a silver Lamborghini with five people in it. Two of the guys had silver/white hair, while the other guy and both girls had black hair. Then Chibi saw the white-haired guy in the back seat turn to look at her. She smiled and waved, then smiled brighter when he waved back. She saw them talking, and then all of a sudden, the car turned around and then pulled up beside her. The black-haired girl in the passenger's seat was leaning out of the window.

"Hey, my name is Kagome. Inuyasha over there," she pointed at the white-haired guy in the back. "He said that you might like to go to a party with us. Would you like to go?"

Chibi glanced at Inuyasha, noticing his white dog ears, and said, "Sure. Do you think I'd fit in with y'all?" She let go of the illusion around her. Her hair turned almost a titan color (a red-gold) and she had a tail of the same color. Her ears grew more pointed, and her eyes turned a little green. They were all a little surprised and she laughed.

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, you'd fit in fine."

Kagome scooted over to the middle, and said, "Come on, get in." Chibi got into the car, sitting in the seat abandoned by Kagome. Kagome introduced the others to her, and asked, "So, why did you hide the fact that you're a kitsune?"

"Well, I wanted people to be more at ease with me." Chibi said, "By the way, my name is Chibi Shadow."

.xxx.

They got to the club, and soon Inuyasha led Chibi to the dance floor. Sango looked at Kagome and said, "Huh. Looks like he could be getting over the death. He looks to be having a great time."

"Yeah, it's a little weird. He was still broken up by it last week. But I think it's been long enough. She seems like a good girl." Kagome smiled. Then she led Sesshomaru to the dance floor with Sango and Miroku following. They all stayed there for hours, and when Sesshomaru went to get drinks, Kagome went to gather the others. She finally found Inuyasha and Chibi in a dark corner, kissing. "Oh boy." She muttered, but they must have heard her, because they broke free and stared at her. "Oops." She turned and scampered away from them.

Sesshomaru got back with the drinks just as Kagome got back. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku and said, "Inu's kissing Chibi-sama!" she squealed in excitement.

Sango shrieked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kagome laughed. "I think he learned a few lessons about love."

Sesshomaru said, "Now all we need is Inuyasha coming over and saying, 'Lesson Learned.'" They all laughed at that.

* * *

Well, how did you like this chapter? Was it good? Here are a few things that you might need to know: 1) Chibi is a college student, thats why Kagome said "Chibi-Sama"; 2) It's been a year and a half since Kikyo died, so it's ok for Inu to date again; 3) I'm sorry I killed off Kikyo, but Inu/Kik is too cliche; and 4) Sesshomaru is a little ooc. lol. Well, read and review.

K.x.S


	6. Out Last Night

Wow, I can't believe all the attention I'm getting from my reviewers! Well, today's sunday and my birthday's thursday. Hopefully, I'll have 9 or 10 chapters by thursday. What do you think? Will I be able to?

Inuyasha: Nah, I don't think so. You're lazy! And dumb!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

K.x.S: I might have a lot of blond moments, but I'm not dumb! Yes, I'm lazy, but I love people that review my stories! You dumbass!

Kagome: You're Italian, aren't you?

K.x.S: Yes...

Sesshomaru and Chibi-Sama: It shows.

Chibi-Sama: K.x.S does not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: She only owns Chibi-Sama.

Inuyasha: Why can't I ever do the disclaimer?

K.x.S: You can next chapter, if you are nice to me.

Inuyasha: Feh!

* * *

"Out Last Night"

We went out last night  
Like we swore we wouldn't do  
Drank too much beer last night  
A lot more than we wanted to

There were girls from Argentina and Arkansas  
Maine, Alabama and Panama  
All mixed together and having a ball

(Chorus)  
Yeah, we went went out last night  
One thing started leading to another  
Out last night  
Hitting on everybody and their mother

There were two karaoke girls drunk on a dare  
Singing "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher  
Yeah, life was good everywhere  
We went out last night

Well you know I'm a music man  
I grew up in east Tennessee  
Last night I was everything  
When I got a few drinks in me

I was a doctor, a lawyer, a senator's son  
Brad Pitt's brother and a man on the run  
Anything I thought would get the job done

(Chorus)  
Yeah, we went out last night  
One thing started leading to another  
Out last night  
Hitting on everybody and their mother

There were people doing body shots up on the bar  
Jimmy in a fist fight out by the car  
Everybody was some kind of star  
When we went out last night

Well the fact that I'm still breathing  
Means that I must have survived  
And that I lived to go out with my friends again tonight

(Chorus)  
Oh, We went out last night  
One thing started leading to another  
Out last night  
Everybody started loving on each other

They were dancing on the tables  
And howling at the moon  
Pairing up together and pretty soon  
There was not a soul in sight  
When we went out last night

By: Kenny Chesney

* * *

Chapter 5: Out Last Night

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in the kitchen at their house. Sesshomaru looked to his brother and asked, "Well, what did you and Chibi-Sama do when the rest of us left you last night?"

Inuyasha blushed a little. "Well, we stayed at the club until really late, and then we spent a few hours at her apartment. That's it." He didn't meet his brother's eyes.

"That's not all," Sesshomaru said. "Tell me."

"We did it, ok?" Inuyasha was still blushing, but now he was glaring at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru laughed. "It's just fun teasing you." (told you he was ooc) He laughed again when Inuyasha stared at him. "What?"

"Man, fluffy. Kagome sure got you to relax." Inuyasha said.

.xxx.

Kagome, Sango, and Chibi were sitting in Kagome's room. Kagome and Sango were interrogating Chibi. Kagome asked, "Well, what did you two do last night after we left?"

"Well," said Chibi, smiling and blushing. "We danced for a while, made out, and stayed at the club until we got thrown out because Inuyasha stopped a guy from grabbing my ass. Then we went to my apartment." She blushed even more. "At first, we were just talking and watching a movie. Then, we got to kissing, and it went from there." She was beet-red from embarrassment.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short, but I'm a little indisposed atm. Lol. Anywayz, please read and review.


	7. AN:

**AN: Ok, this is my note.**

**1) I need a beta for both of my stories. The same one, or different betas for each story.**

**2) My birthday is Thursday. I'll be 21!**

**3) My granpa died the day after Hurricane Katrina, five years ago. I'm still sad about it.**

**4) My head is killing me, so I'm gonna take a nap and hopefully it will stop hurting.**

**5) I love all of my reviewers!**

**Ok, have fun y'all, and I'll try getting back to y'all soon.**

**K.x.S**


	8. How to Have Fun With the One You Love

**Hey everyone. My headache is a little better. Thanks to those that wished that it would. I've taken the day off from babysitting so that I could rest and hopefully get over the headache. Anyway, I'd like to thank a few people personally.**

**To angelapage: Thanks for the birthday wishes! I'm glad that some people think that birthdays are special.**

**To kittychic0895: Thanks for reviewing and enjoying the story. I think that they would make a great couple. You know, Chibi is actually created from two of my reviewers.**

**To Shadow Kitsune67: I thought it was cute. It happened in a Harry Potter book, but just in case some of you haven't read all of the books, I won't divulge the info. Lol. I hope you like Chibi Shadow, the kitsune.**

**To ChibiLoveSama: I brought those characters in just like you wanted. I'm also thinking about bringing in Rin and Kohaku, and maybe Chibi-Sama's little twin siblings (a boy and a girl).**

**To LycanStorm: I'd probably beat him too. Sorry I didn't reply earlier.**

**To S3rrenity4193: I'm glad you like it.**

**To kashiangel07: I'm updating yet again. I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Inuyasha:**_ *pokes head inside the room* _**Is it time for the Disclaimer?**

**K.x.S: Yes, I was just saying thanks to my reviewers. Go ahead.**

**Inuyasha: Thanks. K.x.S does not own Inuyasha, and will not, but she does own Chibi-sama. She also does not own "Alcohol", Brad Paisley does. She doesn't own any of the songs.**

**K.x.S: Thanks Inu. Warning: *Lemon* !**

* * *

"Alcohol"

I can make anybody pretty  
I can make you believe any lie  
I can make you pick a fight  
with somebody twice  
your size. . .

Well I've been known to cause a few breakups  
and I've been known to cause a few births  
I can make you new friends  
Or get you fired from work.

(Chorus)  
And since the day I left Milwaukee,  
Lynchburg, Bordeaux, France  
Been makin the bars  
Lots of big money  
and helpin white people dance  
I got you in trouble in high school  
but college now that was a ball  
you had some of the best times  
you'll never remember with me  
Alcohol, Alcohol

I got blamed at your wedding reception  
for your best man's embarasing speech  
and also for those naked pictures of you at the beach  
I've influenced kings and world leaders  
I helped Hemingway write like he did  
and I`ll bet you a drink or two that I can make you  
put that lampshade on your head . .

And since the day I left Milwaukee,  
Lynchburg, Bordeaux, France  
Been makin a fool out of folks  
just like you  
and helpin white people dance  
I am medicine and I am poison  
I can help you up or make you fall  
you had some of the best times  
you'll never remember with me  
Alcohol

And since the day I left Milwaukee,  
Lynchburg, Bordeaux, France  
Been makin the bars  
Lots of big money  
(crowd:) and helpin white people dance  
Well,I got you in trouble in high school  
but college now that was a ball  
you had some of the best times  
you'll never remember with me  
Alcohol, Alcohol  
By: Brad Paisley

* * *

Chapter 6: How to Have fun With the One You Love

It had been a few weeks since Inuyasha and Chibi had started dating. Miroku and Sango had also started dating. Kagome and Sesshomaru had a few problems with Koga wanting Kagome, but after Sesshomaru punched him, that became a minimum. That day, two months after they met Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Chibi, the whole group was at their favorite club. The girls were all wearing super short shorts and tube tops. Kagome had her hair put up in a high ponytail and curled slightly. Sango had her hair up in a high ponytail, like usual, with the rest of it braided with a ribbon through it. Ayame had her hair in two pig tails with many tight curls. Chibi had her red hair flowing down her back in long, loose curls. The guys were all wearing really baggy slacks, with chains, and muscle shirts.

With his arm around Kagome, Sesshomaru sent glares at the guys staring at her. "Why don't they get it that you're taken?" He asked.

Kagome just smiled at him. When the whole group was inside the club, the song "Honky Tonk" by Trace Adkins came on. The girls smirked at each other and then started walking to the dancefloor, while the guys couldn't help but stare at their girlfriends.

Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo

Husslers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)

Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

We don't care bout the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)  
By: Trace Adkins

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were almost drooling, and they had to shift their pants a little. Koga was visibly drooling over Ayame, and Miroku ran over to Sango when the song was over to grab her butt and say, "Oh Sango, baby, you do love me!" before her hand connected with his cheek.

"Oops," said Sango. "Habit." She helped him up and kissed him. "I am sorry, Miroku."

"Heh, It's ok, Sango. I still love you!" He kissed her back, and ran his hands up and down her back- letting one hand slide down to her butt again. Her hand pulled his up again.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga went to dance with their girlfriends. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and brought her close in his arms. They started dancing, and he slid his hands down to Kagome's butt, but she didn't say anything about that. Taking that as an ok, Sesshomaru turned her around, sliding his hands to her hips, and pulled her close to his body. Looking up, he noticed that his little brother had done the same. The brothers smirked at each other at the fact that they both got their girls into a more natural position. Sesshomaru nearly groaned aloud when Kagome grinded her butt against his clothed member. He leaned down to whisper in Kagome's ear. "Do you really want to do that?" He asked. "Because I don't think that other people would enjoy seeing me lose it."

Inuyasha chuckled when he saw the look on Sesshomaru's face when Kagome grinded against him. When asked what was so funny by Chibi, Inuyasha whispered it in her ear. She giggled, and then copied Kagome. Inuyasha's breath hissed through his teeth. His fingers dug into her hips, and then he relaxed. He looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru and Kagome leave the club.

.xxx.

(Start Lemon)

Sesshomaru led Kagome into his room at the Taisho Mansion. His parents were out with friends, so they were alone. He shut the door behind them, and grabbed Kagome's waist. He kissed her neck, feeling the shiver that went through her small body, and smiled against her skin. He slid his fingers up and down her side and then slowly grabbed the bottom of her tube-top, pulling it, slowly, up her body. Pulling away from her, he finished pulling the tube-top off. Then he unhooked her strapless bra, and threw it to the floor where the top lay. He took off his shirt, and grabbing her breasts, he pulled her closer to him. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, feeling her shiver more. Growling, he turned her around to face him, and kissed her mouth fiercely.

Kagome leaned back against him when he held her breasts. When his thumbs ran over her nipples, she shivered and let out a tiny moan. Then she heard him growl, and she was turned around suddenly. Then his mouth met hers, and she reached up to grab his hair. Coming to her senses, she reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants. He took a sharp intake of breath, and pulled away from her mouth. When she unzipped his pants, he put her hand on his covered length. She smiled and took her hand away, pulling his pants down his legs. He stepped out of them, and she stripped him of his boxers. She kissed his shoulder, and trailed kisses down to his shoulder as he pulled her shorts down. She nipped his shoulder and licked the bite mark, as he stripped her of her thong.

Sesshomaru led her to his bed, and laid her in the middle of it. Laying on her, he slid his hands up and down her sides, kissing her. His tongue probed her lips, asking entrance, and she gave it. He rolled off of her, without his mouth leaving hers, to let his hand slide lower on her body. His hand slid down her stomach to the spot between her thighs. She squirmed, getting him even more excited. He opened her thighs, and cupped her core. She shifted, and he growled, nipping her bottom lip. He slid his finger between the folds, and rubbed her clit. Kagome moaned into his mouth, tangling her fingers into his hair. Turning her head, she deepend the kiss just as a knot started forming in her belly from his ministrations. He kept on with rubbing her clit first with his finger, and then with the palm of his hand. The pressure built, her sudders got stronger, and he could feel it when she climaxed. Then he pulled away from her, going down to where his finger had been.

Kagome gasped when she felt his tongue lick at her clit. Then his tongue went to the entrance of her core. She arched her back, and he started licking up the juices. Then he thrust his tongue in, and she tilted her hips so that he could go deeper. He thrust his tongue deeper inside her hot and wet core. Then he moved to lay beside her, and kissed her so she could taste herself. Then she took over. She pushed him onto his back. Kissing him, she moved down to his heated member. He groaned when her hand surrounded his dick. Then she put her mouth at the tip, kissing it. She licked it and then put his dick in her mouth. Licking the sides, and sucking, and grazing it with her teeth, she felt him thrust with his hips into her mouth. She kept licking, sucking, and grazing until he shuddered and came in her mouth.

He made her get on her hands and knees. When she did, he got behind her, and slid in inch by inch until he was in all the way. When she signaled that she was ready for more, he started with slow thrusts, then got faster and faster. He pounded into her, growling when she called his name. He fondled her breasts and kissed her shoulder and thrust in deep, grinding against her. She screamed his name, and he punded in and out with inhuman speed. She shuddered harder and harder until she came, screaming his name. He kept up his speed, and then thrust deep into her spilling his hot seed. Then they laid on their sides, him still inside her, curling up together.

* * *

**How well did I do the Lemon? Please tell me. This is my longest chapter, and I have to put my other story on hold until tomorrow. Thanks One-who-loves-Sesshy, for finally reviewing. Here's the latest chapter. And yes, I'm random, I get it from our mom; just like you do. lol. Everyone, please go to her profile page and answer her poll. Please. She needs your help... Well, read and review!**


	9. another AN:

AN: Sorry i havent updated in a while. I just got stuck, and didn't know what to write. If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me in a review, or pm me the suggestion. Thanks all of you, for reading so far. I've been really down lately. Well, please let me know of any ideas you may have.

K.x.S


	10. Wasted

**AN: Ok. I had a bit of Writer's Block, but I'm trying to work through it. I've been trying to come up with what I should write, and trying to catch up with my other sites, so I am having a hard time with my stories. Especially my warriors story. That one sucks... Well, here goes nothing!**

**...**

**Inuyasha: Was that supposed to do something?**

**K.x.S: Ugh! It was supposed to be the start of the chapter!**

**Inuyasha: Well, I can't help it if you are too dumb to know that you are supposed to say the disclaimer first.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: What, wench?**

**Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!**

**Sesshomaru: Do you feel better, my love?**

**Kagome: Yes I do. Much better. I haven't done that since chapter 1!**

**Sesshomaru: Yes, I know.**

**K.x.S: Hmm, he won't be able to move for a long time... Well, here is the disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters except Chibi. lol.**

* * *

Wasted

Standing at the back door she tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood it fell like broken glass  
She said, "Sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back, let's face it"

For one split second, she almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
"I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it"

I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted

Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says, "It's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it"

'Cause I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted

Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted

She kept drivin' along  
'Til the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while, yeah yeah

Oh, I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted

Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted

Oh I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by wasted, yeah, yeah

Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted

By: Carrie Underwood

* * *

Chapter 7: Wasted

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his house the next morning. His mom and dad were in the living room, whispering. They looked up when Inuyasha started up the stairs. He could feel their eyes on him. 'Don't stop me. Don't stop me.'

"Inuyasha!" yelled Toga Taisho, making Inuyasha wince. "You're drunk! You come home the next morning! What am I to do with you?"

"Um, let me sleep?" asked Inuyasha with his face in his hands.

"No!" Toga yelled.

Izayoi placed her hand on her husbands shoulder. "Dear, let him sleep for a bit. We have to deal with his brother right now." Her smile was a bit forced.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha. "What did the bastard do now?"

"Watch your tongue!" yelled Toga. Then when Inuyasha ran to his room covering his ears, Toga and Izayoi went to Sesshomaru's room. Opening the door, they saw Sesshomaru and Kagome still in bed, with their arms wrapped around each other and the cover up to their waists. Toga and Izayoi covered their mouths, to hide the laughter, and Toga tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

Sesshomaru jerked awake, covering Kagome's chest in the process, and then glared at his father. "What do you want?" When he saw that they were just laughing, he growled. "Yes, I slept with her, as you can see, and no I did not become her mate." He sighed, "I wouldn't do something like that without her permission." Kagome stirred, and sat up, holding the blanket to her chest. "Kagome, it seems we've been found out. I'll deal with this." He got up and put on some boxers. "Dad, let's talk in your office."

When they left, Izayoi walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Well, did you have a good time last night?" Kagome blushed. "It was your first time wasn't it?" Izayoi asked. Kagome nodded, still blushing, and Izayoi continued. "Don't break his heart. If you do, I'll never forgive you. Understand?" She had an evil look on her face, and then just laughed out loud when Kagome just stared at her.

Kagome then nodded, and said, "Yes, ma'am. I won't. I promise. He's been so kind to me. The years before we started dating, I wasted waiting for the perfect guy for me. He was there the whole time. How stupid could I be?" Kagome buried her head into the blanket. "Izayoi, I'll tell you this. I'll marry him if he asks me. I won't let him get away. I'll keep trying if I have to."

Izayoi smiled. "Go get him."

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Was it good for my first completed story? Aw, yes it's over. Please review and tell me what you think of it. And remember, I love my readers so much that I'm staying up late to get this chapter up. Bye bye for now. It's 2:38 am right now.**


End file.
